


What's the Deal With Sam Winchester?

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Series: Supernatural As Told by Me: If Cas Was Always There [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas finds out what happened to Jess, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Sam doesn't like him at first, bit of angst, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: This picks up right from where my base fic left off. Dean makes it back to the motel with Cas and introduces them... only Sam seems so not okay with the fact that his brother... how he puts it: stole a person.This is a continuation, I would suggest reading the base fic first!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days? I'm legit on fire.

Sam was a little confused. Well, okay, he wasn’t  _ that _ confused because as he looked over at his brother and the guy that Dean had been obsessed with for two weeks; he knew exactly what had happened. What he was confused about was how his reverse psychology had worked so well. 

He remembered sitting down, telling Dean that he had to get over whichever guy had rocked his world for only one night. He had told him to forget him and to move on because Dad always said… can’t have attachments. Family was all they had. But when he’d told Dean that he had been expecting the other hunter to do exactly the opposite of what he said. He’d expected for the man to… track him down? See him one last time? Maybe even text him that he was staying a week in a small town in Illinois. 

What he didn’t expect, above all else, was for his brother to travel halfway across the country and come back with–

“You stole a person,” he said to his brother as Dean tried to explain it to him. 

Dean scoffed. “I didn’t  _ steal _ him. He came willingly.”

Sam nodded and made a bit of a doubtful sound. “You kinda stole him,” he offered. 

Castiel sucked in a soft breath and his mind flashed back to the car ride here. It had been long, hours worth. Dean had driven the whole ride like a crazy person and he learned a few things about the other and his family as they went. 

He learned that, apparently, Dean Winchester only needs a minimum of four hours of sleep every night before he’s ready to go again. He wondered what kind of maniac he was but then he remembered the kind of job Dean did and then he was only surprised that the other didn’t sleep less than that– that he even slept at all. Knowing what was out there, he didn’t know how Dean dealt with it. He’d thought briefly that it might do that to him but he’d pushed it so far back in his mind he barely remembered having that thought. 

He found out the hard way, after offering to drive, that no one touches his baby unless authorized. He didn’t know if he should have been concerned with the man's seemingly unhealthy love for the car but after hearing the story about how it had been given to him by his father, he understood. 

He also learned that Dean’s love of bacon cheeseburgers far surpassed his love for pie which was something he didn’t think was possible the night they met. He’d watched the hunter put away three of them in the course of half an hour. Granted they were small and from a drive-thru but it was impressive nonetheless. 

While also learning that Dean loved classic rock and would sing along to just about anything on the radio if he cared for it– with a great voice too– he learned that Dean was funny when he had Castiel practically choking on his drink. He learned that he was kind when they’d taken a detour because he saw a girl walking on the side of the road in the rain and he offered to give her a ride home.

Seeing the little things Dean did… damn if it didn’t make him fall harder and faster for the other and he was sure, at this point, that it wasn’t even possible. But he felt his heart grow bigger every time he flashed a smile at him from across the seat. 

But one thing that has popped his bubble was when they’d entered the state Dean’s brother was in and Dean had looked over at him, informing him that there was a possibility his father and his brother might not like him. He explained that he wouldn’t meet his father for a little while because he had gone on a hunting trip a while back and he and Sam were looking for him. But he assured him that Sam would come ‘round. Sam liked people. He just might not be okay with it at first. 

Which brought Castiel to this room, looking across as Dean defended himself as his brother told him that Dean had stolen him. 

“I did come of my own free will,” Castiel said, looking at his, very tall, brother. 

Sam eyed the other, taking him in for a moment before he sipped his beer and looked to Dean once more as if asking him what the hell he was thinking. 

Dean cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders as he prepared for another round of defense. “All that stuff you said… I didn’t like it. I didn’t like the thought of either of us forgetting each other.”

“So you took him?” Sam asked, groaning as he set the beer down and ran his hands over his face. Okay… so his reverse psychology had backfired just a bit. 

“Well that did you expect me to do–”

“I don’t know! I was playing you, Dean. I was trying to get you to confront your feelings. I was trying to get you to, I don’t know, go see him. Go spend some time with him, a week or two pretending life was good and wholesome– I didn’t expect you to kidnap the guy–”

“Excuse me, he didn’t kidnap–” Castiel had started but at that point, the brothers were too far gone with their sudden anger at each other. 

“I told you, I didn’t kidnap him. Cas came because he wanted to. I asked him and he wanted to,” Dean pointed out as he stood in front of his own brother. 

He knew that his father was going to have a problem with the other man simply because he was a man. He knew his Dad wouldn’t approve of Dean bringing an innocent civilian into the world they lived in. His Dad would be utterly pissed. But he’d thought that Sam of all people would understand. He’d thought that Sam would get that he felt something more for one person in all the people he’d ever met and Cas was it. Why was that so hard to see?

Dean… he didn’t need Sam to tell him that this was crazy and stupid. Really, he didn’t need the other to inform him that what he’d done was probably a big mistake and the most selfish thing on the planet. And if he had that much in his heart for Cas, like he said, he should have left him at home to be with someone that could give him everything. He knew all that was coming, too.

“Then that’s worse, Dean. Did you even tell him the  _ truth _ ?”

“Of course I told him the truth,” he shot back. “You think I’d just take someone with us that doesn’t know the truth?”

“Um guys–” Castiel tried once more. 

“So you actually told him. The big family secret? The big ‘we do what we do and we shut up about it’ secret?”

“Excuse me–”

“Yeah, I did, you got a problem with that?” Dean asked, getting a little louder.

“Uh– yeah, maybe I do seeing as I didn’t tell Jess!” he yelled back. 

“Oh you could have you just didn’t!”

“Could you two just shut the hell up?!” Castiel yelled, loud enough that both brothers stopped and looked up at him. He let out a breath when it was quiet and nodded. “Thank you,” he said. “Now… Sam, right? I know Dean calls you Sammy but you prefer Sam? Dean told me everything and I do mean  _ everything _ . He’s told me what you two do. He’s told me what the world actually is and what’s in it– don’t think I came into this not knowing,” he shook his head. “He also told me… the truth about your mother… and that you left Stanford because you didn’t feel right. And you came back to this. He also told me that right about now you’re following the breadcrumbs to try and find your father who is looking for the thing that killed your mom… he’s told me just about everything. And I’m still here. I’m sorry if you don’t like it,” he said. “But unless Dean asks me to… I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam listened to the other but his heart stopped when he said something about him leaving Stanford because he felt wrong there. Well, it wasn’t all untrue. But it wasn’t the truth either. He looked to Dean and shook his head as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I need some air,” he said before he grabbed his jacket and went out the door. 

Castiel winced as the door closed, looking to Dean. “Did I do something wrong?” he whispered softly, feeling small suddenly. 

“No, angel,” he said as he came closer and put his hands on the man’s shoulders before he was cupping his cheeks. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I didn’t tell you everything about Sam because it’s not my place to say,” he shook his head. “If Sam wants to tell you, he can. But… it’s Sam’s information. You get it… don’t you?” he asked softly. 

“Of course,” Castiel said softly, looking at Dean with soft eyes. “I very much understand. Perhaps I should talk to him–”

“Nah. Leave him alone for now. He needs a moment,” Dean waved toward the door as he turned away and went toward the bathroom.

Castiel sighed and took in the room around him. They were in a motel that wasn’t the nicest but it wasn’t exactly a secret that these places could get downright nasty. But he didn’t mind, no. There was always worse, he knew that. 

He looked down at the two queen sized beds and judging by where Dean had put his bags, it was the bed on the far left that he would be sharing with his new… boyfriend? Or at least he guessed. There was no where else to sleep and if these boys thought for one second that he was sleeping on the floor then they had another thing coming. 

He moved on, wandering a little as he looked, almost counting the empty beer cans and bottles but when he got to twelve, he promptly gave up. “Alright… so these boys are walking drinking problems with mommy  _ and _ daddy issues that are wrapped in flannel and carry firearms… sounds about right...” he muttered to himself as he looked down. Well, at least they drank his favorite brand.

He peeked into the closet and the dresser, finding nothing really. So Dean wasn’t joking; they didn’t even stay anywhere long enough to unpack. He looked into a few bags, finding weapons, a lot of old books, and quite a bit more liquor. But once again, he didn’t judge. He saw one laptop: Sam’s, he guessed. He vaguely recalled Dean spouting something off on the way over about Sam never sharing his laptop. 

He looked at everything but ultimately his eyes ended up back on the door, wondering. He couldn’t help it if his curiosity had him wondering when Dean’s brother would be back or if Sam was even okay. Dean had warned him that Sam might originally have a problem with the change in their dynamic as they were a duo for a while. He said he even might have a problem with Castiel traveling them in general because, well, Dean was bringing in a civilian when they had always decided that was something they never did. 

The man with the angel name also couldn’t help but wonder what the tall man had been talking about earlier. What truly happened? What had Dean left out? And who was Jess? 

He bit his lip as he debated going after the other but when he heard the flush of the toilet, he busied himself with looking for the remote, swiping it and turning the TV on just as Dean stepped out of the bathroom. 

Dean eyed Castiel, only just now hearing the sound of the TV and he couldn’t help but grin as he dried his hands, throwing the towel back into the bathroom. “Find anything good?” he asked the other. 

Castiel looked up. “Hm?” he asked, playing dumb. 

Dean only grinned wider. “Come on. TV comes on only just when I walk out and I left you in here by yourself for about five… maybe even seven minutes… Not to mention you’re about as curious as they come,” he said before he sat down on the bed next to Cas. “So did you find anything good?”

Castiel breathed a sigh as he knew he was caught. “I’m sorry–”

“No. No, angel. Don’t be sorry. You’re allowed to be curious,” he chuckled as he took his hand. “This is all new to you. Not only are you going from living in a house with a loving family to a motel with two people you barely know… you still barely know us,” he offered as he looked at the other. He smiled before he leaned over and kissed Castiel softly. “It’s okay.”

Castiel relaxed. “I’m still sorry. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. I suppose I’m just curious about your brother. I know a lot about you. More to come, I’m sure. But… Sam is more of a mystery. And the last thing I want is for your brother… not to like me or something.”

“I told you. He’ll come around. He just needs some time,” he muttered as he kissed him again. “Meanwhile we could do something else,” he whispered against his lips. 

Castiel only grinned. “Dean, you didn’t bring me with you to be an eternal booty call, did you?” he teased, a rapport that they seemed to fall into easily.

Dean chuckled. “Of course I did. Why else would I have brought you?” he teased back as he kissed his jaw. 

Castiel hummed, though his eyes found the door again. He blinked as he thought quickly, feeling the other laying him down before he pulled back. “You know… actually, your booty call is hungry,” he said to Dean. 

Dean deflated a little, Castiel trying not to laugh as he saw it. Not for nothing but Castiel knew the other need to… how did Dean put it? Drain the pipes? The entire ride to the motel, they’d not stopped for much besides food and to use the bathroom… and it didn’t help that Castiel had been a tease the whole way. He felt for the other, he did. But he wasn’t truly just a booty call and he wasn’t going to do anything when Dean’s brother was sure to walk in at any moment. 

Dean nearly pouted. “No sexy time?” he asked the other. Of course, it wasn’t like it was something he needed or even expected of Cas. Even if the other just wasn’t in the mood, he understood. But he’d been hopeful. 

Castiel chuckled. “Tell you what… why don’t you go get the three of us some dinner and then when Sam falls asleep… you and I can sneak out to the impala. How does that sound?” he asked. 

Dean grinned as he pulled Cas in. “Sounds perfect,” he whispered against his skin as he kissed his cheek. Part of him didn’t want to go but the other part knew that the faster he went, the faster he could come back. “Alright, alright. I’ll be back,” he said as he kissed him softly before he reached for the door, pausing to look back at the other. He’d  _ actually  _ just kissed someone goodbye with the plan of returning. He smiled to himself before he was going out the door. He could get used to that. 

Castiel waited until he heard Dean’s car roar off before he slipped out of the motel room and looked around, trying to figure out where Sam would have gone. 

His eyes squinted as he saw a little alcove and a sign pointing to the vending machines and he moved closer. He peered around the corner before he sighed; Sam wasn’t there. He thought about calling out for the other but for some reason that felt weird and impersonal. They didn’t know each other yet. Why would he call out to someone he barely knew?

He looked around again, realizing that the other could be anywhere by now whether it was by the motel or not was beside him. He sighed, seeing his breath, as he glanced into the night before he happened to turn. Through the alcove, more of the motel came into view. He could see what was almost like a backyard for the grounds and then more buildings beyond that. But that wasn’t what was important. What was important was the tall figure that seemed to be perched on the top of a picnic table, their feet planted on what was supposed to be the seating part. 

He sucked in a breath before he moved, the outfit Sam had been wearing becoming clearer as he got closer and confirmed that it was truly the man he was looking for. At first he began to think this a bad idea. He didn’t know what to say to the other. He didn’t know what the other wanted or needed to hear. He wasn’t Dean. He didn’t know the man like Dean did. 

But he held his head high. If Sam was going to get used to him, like him even… he would have to get to know him first. And Castiel prided himself on being someone that cared about others. 

“You’re gonna catch a cold out here, no jacket on,” he settled with as he moved around the table. 

Sam jumped a little, having been too caught in his own head to have heard the other man approaching. When he saw that it was him, he relaxed. “Takes a lot more than a cold to knock me off my feet,” he said, looking the other over. “Shouldn’t you be in there with my brother?” he asked. 

Castiel offered a small smiled as he slowly got on the table next to him, evening out the balance. “I sent him on a food run. It’s nearly dinner and I didn’t see any  _ current _ food in the room. If you two are going to be out there taking care of people, guess it’s my job to take care of you,” he nodded. 

Sam scoffed. “That’s not true.”

“No, I suppose it’s not. I could continue on this road with you both and you could grow to hate me and I could continue banging your brother and not care what you think… but that’s not the kind of person I am,” he said softly. 

Sam looked over at the man, a little surprised that this man he didn’t know was not only so ready to jump into the life of danger that they led but he was actually talking about caring for both of them, not just Dean. 

He looked down in thought for a moment before he looked back up again. “So Dean really told you…  _ everything _ … what we are? What we do?”

Castiel nodded as he tucked his legs up on the bench. “He did. He told me two weeks ago when we shared a night together–”

“Yeah, I heard the details once. I don’t really need them again,” Sam made a face. 

“Point taken,” Castiel laughed. “But no, I was going to say that we shared a lot together… and it was hard for Dean to share with me what you both are. I prompted him a few times. I’m sure he told you we decided to get to know each other over a game of… well it was a bit like twenty questions in the sense that we went back and forth and simply… got to know each other.”

Sam smiled softly at the thought. Dean had never been an open person. Hell, it was hard to get Dean to open up to him and he was his brother. “No. He didn’t tell me that. He told me that you two got to know each other but I imagined that if he did there was some sort of alcohol involved.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. None at all. We simply… decided we wanted to know who we were spending the night with. And we talked almost all night. I ushered Dean to tell me what he did over and over before he kind of just blurted it. He had to explain it to me carefully. He thought that I would think he was crazy…” he trailed off, his smile growing fond as he remembered how distraught Dean had been that night. 

Sam watched the other carefully. “Why didn’t you? Why didn’t you think he was crazy?”

Castiel smiled at him. “You.”

“ _ Me _ ?” he asked, confused. 

“Yes. Before we even decided to play that game, you got brought up. He told me all about his little brother Sammy that got a full ride to Stanford. I could hear the pride and the truth in his voice when he was talking about you. So when he told me he was… I think he said mechanic– I knew he was lying to me. And then when he told me you were  _ hunters _ –”

“You could tell he was giving you the truth.”

“Exactly,” Castiel nodded. “I wanted to think he was crazy. Might have been easier. But… I always sort of believed there was more to what we saw anyway. And the way Dean told me… the truth and conviction in his voice… my mind couldn’t do anything but believe.”

Sam nodded. He liked the story. It was actually kind of nice. He didn’t know Dean was proud of him for Stanford at all. He actually had always thought that Dean had kind of resented him for it, for leaving and doing something that he never got the chance to. 

He understood why Dean clutched to Cas a little better now. Castiel could see through him. He could spot his lies and not to mention that, he was completely just  _ okay _ with the things they did. 

“So all that… Dean tells you about all the monsters and the blood and the gore and the magic… and you, what, volunteer as tribute?” he asked the other. 

Castiel grinned widely as he immediately picked up on the reference. “You’re a book reader, hm? I knew I liked you. I took some very nice books from the bookstore when we left. Some of my favorites. I’ll have to loan you some,” he said before he got back to the question at hand. “Yes. I guess you could put it like that. But there’s more to it,” he said. He sucked in a breath, telling Sam about his home life, telling him about how he and his siblings were found on the side of the road. He told him about always feeling some sort of disconnect from his adopted parents. “I suppose at the end of the day there’s more to it, psychologically, than even I am understanding. I just needed something else. And then Dean came into town,” he breathed. “And I fell for him so easily that it was scary. But not the kind of scary you run away from. The kind of scary you run  _ to _ . I don’t just… see your brother as some sort of fling… you know that, Sam, don’t you? I don’t think this is going to be fun or what I did on my winter vacation. I don’t plan on this being some story I tell people when I go back to my normal life–  _ this _ … this is my life now.”

“But  _ why _ . You could do anything,  _ be _ anything… what makes my brother so special?” he asked, as if testing the other. 

“A lot of things. I could tell you things that people usually say like he’s pretty, a good kisser, a good lay– all of that real shitty stuff you’re trying to pull out of me. But it’s got nothing to do with any of that,” he said. 

Sam lifted an eyebrow, not being able to help the slight smile on his face, not even knowing it was there as he started to relax with the other man.

Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, it plays a part. But it’s more than that,” he said as he scratched absentmindedly at his hair before running his hand through it. “Dean means something to me I can’t pinpoint yet. He holds a place in my heart after just one night. I would be stupid to let that go. So I refuse to.”

Sam nodded slightly as he took in what Castiel was saying. He sighed softly as he truly thought about it. He was sure there were a lot of pros but he knew there were also a lot of cons to having the man with them. Castiel could get hurt, taken… he could even get killed. But at the same time, he was sure both he and Dean were aware of that– that both could get hurt and Castiel had still come. Dean had still brought him. Perhaps they were thinking that it would be better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. 

The pain in his chest made him wonder if that was true. If he could have gone back and done it all over again, he didn’t know if he could have loved and lost… but he also knew what it felt like to love and he didn’t know if he would trade it. He didn’t know anything, really. He didn’t know what he felt. 

What he did know was that Dean and Cas seemed to care for each other. They seemed to truly hold something in their hearts for each other. And who was he to tell them they couldn’t feel that? 

He debated inwardly for a long time before he sighed, looking up but not at Castiel. He looked out at the back of the motel. “Her name was Jess,” he said softly, making Castiel look up at him. “The reason I left Stanford, her name was Jess.”

Castiel shook his head. “Sam, you don’t owe me an explanation. You don’t have to tell me anything about what happened to you.”

“I’m surprised Dean hasn’t.”

“He said it was your story. He said it was your something to tell and if you wanted to tell it you would.”

Sam nodded, thinking that maybe Cas was good for his brother. He was already acting considerate. “I want to,” he whispered softly. “Her name was Jess,” he said once more. “I loved her. I still do,” he nodded. “I was at Stanford when I met her. We fell for each other kinda like you and Dean are describing. It was hard and fast and all at once. We moved in together and we were… I think we were in it for the long haul, you know?” he asked. “But I was at school… and I kept… I kept seeing these stories… seeing these hunts of people dying and no one was doing anything. I didn’t know what to do… I didn’t know if I should do something. I tried to ignore it but when you’re subscribed to the school paper and all their aspiring journalists are doing is covering these stories… you see it more than you want to.” He sighed, seeing his breath before he looked up at the stars. “I called Dean. It had actually been a couple years since we’d talked. He didn’t know that I had a girlfriend or that I was living with her or even that I was considering law school. He didn’t know. He said that he would get in, get the thing, get out. And that I wouldn’t have to worry about any of it. But you see… whatever it was… one of the people it had taken was Jess’ friend. I held her when she cried over it…” he tapered off, his voice cracking. 

“Sam–”

“No, it’s okay,” he cleared his throat. “Like I said. I want to.” He took a moment before he was continuing again. “It was a little personal for me. So at first, I told Dean okay… maybe we’d even meet for lunch or something and catch up… but when it killed someone else… I don’t know I guess I lashed out. I guess I thought Dean wasn’t doing his job right and then I wanted in. I forced my way in. Long story short, we got the job done but Dean tells me… our father hadn’t been back from a hunting trip. So I told him that I couldn’t do anymore. That last hunt it was to get it out of my system… I couldn’t do it… not with my girlfriend not knowing anything about this life. So Dean said okay. Couple of weeks went by and we… Jess and I… we got into a fight. Something stupid, I realize that now. But I had been feeling kinda like how you said… I said I didn’t feel right. I tried to tell her but now I think she just thought I meant it was us that didn’t feel right,” he whispered, feeling his eyes get glassy. “But our fight ended with me storming out… Dean hadn’t left town yet– I don’t know why. Hopes that I would change my mind, maybe he was watching over me– I still don’t know. But I find him and tell him to take me with him. After a lot of beer and a lot of talking… Dean had calmed me down. Told me to go home… so I did.” 

Castiel watched as Sam closed his eyes and a tear fell. He wanted to reach out for the other, his heart feeling broken for him. 

“When I got home, I found her pinned to the ceiling, blood coming from her just like my dad always described my mom… before flames just  _ erupted _ and I couldn’t do anything,” he sobbed. “I couldn’t save the woman I love. I couldn’t save her.”

Castiel didn’t care at that point. He moved, taking Sam into his arms and smoothing his hand over his hair. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I’m so sorry that had to happen,” he whispered, a bit surprised when the big man seemed to not only accept the affection but curl towards it. 

Sam couldn’t stop the tears. He hadn’t been able to do this with Dean. Dean was too strong and he hadn’t been able to mourn like this with his brother. His brother wouldn’t have held him affectionately. He felt the urge to pull back, wipe his tears, and apologize… but as the other seemed to whisper to him to let it all out, all he did was listen. 

Sam was unsure how long Castiel had held him there but when he finally had the courage to pull back and wipe his tears, he looked into the other's eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Castiel looked confused. “For what, Sam? You had something tragic happen to you. And now I understand why you’re… you’re maybe not as okay with me here as Dean said you’d grow to be. And I’m so sorry for your loss,” he whispered. “Your brother told me what happened to your mother. I never would have imagined the thing that killed her would come back for the woman you love–”

“And what if it comes back to Dean? What if it comes for you?” Sam asked softly. “You stay here and he’s gonna love you, Cas,” he whispered. “You know that he is, it’s what you two are hoping for. What if this is some kind of family curse and it comes for you too?” he asked. 

Sam wasn’t trying to scare the man. Or maybe he was; trying to scare some sense into him. He could love Dean all he wanted but at the end of the day, love wouldn’t save him if whatever this thing was came for him. But he knew that if Dean grew to love this man… and the same thing happened? Dean wouldn’t be able to handle it. Their mother, Jess, and then Dean’s love? He would go off the rails. 

Castiel breathed. Well that was a whole new can of worms, now wasn’t it? Castiel knew coming into Dean’s life that there would be danger, death, and trouble on a regular. He knew he would come across gore and dead bodies and a whole lot of angry whatevers. He just never thought about one being directly aimed at him. And especially not because of who he was with. 

It scared him, to say the least. It would have been crazy if it didn’t scare him. But after a moment, he shook his head. “Then I fight like hell. I learn everything you two know and I fight like hell because there’s no way I would go down without a fight. Not when you two so clearly need me. Have you seen that room back there? What a mess,” he made light, smiling when Sam chuckled for a moment. “I’m not going to say it doesn’t scare me, Sam. It does. But… I’m not going to let Dean go and he’s not going to let me go. So if this thing is coming for me… we’ll work it out. We’ll get through it,” he whispered. 

“You’re really serious about this? Staying? Learning to hunt? Staying with my brother? Staying with us?” he asked softly. 

“Boy, you need your ears checked because that’s what I’ve been saying,” he chuckled. “I feel like this is my path. I’m on the right one. Where it takes me, I don’t know. But I’m dying to find out.”

“No dying, please,” Sam teased. 

Castiel laughed. “Okay. Maybe  _ dying _ wasn’t the best choice of words.”

“Oh you think?”

  
  


When Dean got back from the store, he was in a bit of a mood. He had tried to call Sam and Cas about forty times to see what it was they wanted as he’d gotten to the square of the town and found himself surrounded by pizza, burgers, subs, chinese, mexican, and fried chicken– he didn’t even know where to begin. He’d not heard from either of them so he’d literally hit up every place, bound to find something Castiel liked and he was sure he could buy his brother a salad and he would be happy. 

But that wasn’t the whole of it, oh no. While he was waiting for most of his orders to be finished, he’d gone across the street to a liquor store where he’d had to search for about fifteen minutes just to find the right kind of beer with a rude cashier. It had made him a bit grumpy. 

When he’d got there, carrying everything in himself, he’d been about to ream the two a new one when he walked in to see his brother and his … boyfriend? They were sitting there, talking about something and laughing hysterically at whatever it was. 

Dean made a show of checking the room numbers as they saw him. “I in the right room? Because you two look like guys I know but you see one of them was being a douchenozzle to the other earlier and now it looks like they’re laughing together…”

Castiel smiled as the other spoke, moving to take the food from him. “Wow. Dean, I said dinner not a feast.”

“Hey, you two weren’t answering your phones. I called you both like a thousand times,” he said as he kicked the door shut. 

“Oh. Sorry about that. I left my phone in the room and then Sam was telling me about the prank war you two had a while back.”

“I glued his hand to a beer bottle, he was so pissed,” Sam laughed once more, clapping his hands together. “Oh I wish you were there.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised. “You do?” he asked surprised. “Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

Castiel grinned and kissed his cheek as Sam brought the food to the kitchenette. 

“What the hell did you do?” Dean whispered. Not that he wasn’t ecstatic that Sam had clearly changed his tune but he had to wonder how. “Are you like secretly a witch and now you’ve made both of us fall in love with you?”

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “Of course not. Sam and I just had a bonding moment while you were gone. We talked. About a lot. I even loaned him some of the books from the store. We’re good.”

Dean’s eyebrows were still high. “Wow… I knew he’d like you but not that quick,” he smiled. “You’re a miracle worker.”

Castiel smirked. “Well one Winchester fell for me in one night, why wouldn’t the other?” he teased as he went toward the kitchenette to help Sam, chuckling at the amount of food Sam was pulling out. 

Dean stood there, still in shock. So maybe it was just a trait of Cas’? Maybe it was impossible to resist him and Sam had fallen under that too. 

He watched as they laughed at something else and he couldn’t resist the smile that creeped on to his face. His brother and his boyfriend were getting along. They were laughing. Perhaps this was a gift horse and he should stop looking for teeth…

“Babe, you gonna come eat?”

“Babe?” the brothers asked together. 

“He calls me angel,” he shrugged. 

Sam crooned as Dean blushed. “Oh I am so not letting that go.”

“Cas! That’s supposed to be an us thing,” he said as he moved closer, settling behind him as he picked at the french fries. 

“Hush the both of you, it’s cute and endearing and I like it,” he smiled, kissing Dean softly. 

Sam chuckled and watched them as Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist from behind and Castiel muttered something about him getting his favorite kind of pizza and how his favorite kind of beer just happened to be their favorite. He listened as Dean said something about serendipity but he was clearly joking. 

As Sam watched them, he picked at the Chinese rice that he had coveted as his as soon as he saw it. The whole thing… it made him miss Jess. It made him miss having that. But it didn’t make him any less happy for the other two. “You guys are going to be like this all the time, aren’t you? Gross?”

Dean smirked. “Don’t be jealous, Sammy. I hear he’s got brothers and sisters. Want me to head back to Illinois? Pick you up some angel named charm? Or maybe I should set you up with some hot waitress?” he asked. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “As if I’d ever date someone that you set me up with. Up until now you’ve had horrible taste in just about everyone.”

“You hear how he added that? Up until now. He likes you, Cas,” Dean whispered teasingly as he moved, putting his brother in a playful headlock. 

Sam made a noise. “Dean! Quit showing off for your boyfriend– hey, if you spill my food I’m gonna kick your friggin’ ass.”

“Oh as if you could,  _ little _ brother” Dean baited. 

Castiel watched as they playfully went after each other, going back and forth. He popped open one of the beers and began to drink as he sighed a bit… happily. He wasn’t used to that feeling. Even with all his siblings under one roof, the feeling of camaraderie and love was rarely there. But with Dean and Sam… it flowed. He supposed it went to show that no matter how loving the environment you were brought up in, love shows itself in different ways. 

He smiled as they discussed a movie, Dean saying something about what he wanted to watch before Sam was going back at him with something about asking what his new boyfriend wanted to watch. 

He snickered when it seemed to end in a battle for the remote. 

“Boys! Watch the furniture!” he called before a lamp seemed to smash. Castiel rolled his eyes. He had a feeling this was how it was always going to be. 

But he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I changed the story just a hair. But I didn't want it to completely be supernatural. I just wanted it to be mine no matter how I tinkered with it. At first I was going to leave Jess alive but it played more into my hands to kill her when it comes to the plans I have! Next time, I'm thinking... Dean finally buys clothes for Cas? Yeah?


End file.
